


Cats and Angels

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go home... and come back with a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Angels

You guys were on a hunt in your hometown, Sam and Dean had gone out and you were contemplating going back to your old house where your parents were. You sighed, you had left without a trace years ago and were wondering how they held up. You finally got up, slipped your boots on, grabbed your jacket and walked out of the room.  
You were walking for about 20 minutes before you arrived at your house, you saw the kitchen light on and assumed they were having dinner. You looked down at your watch, 5:43, you laughed under your breath they always did have dinner early. You crept around to the side of the house and climbed a tree that led to your window on the second floor. It was quite a jumping but you were sure you could make it. You got as close as you could before leaping towards the window, half of your body made it in but your other half smacked against the side of the house, you felt pain go through your left leg before you pulled yourself up. Once you were in your room you put most of your weight on you r right leg.  
“Yeah, that’s gonna bruise in the morning” You groaned, you then looked around your room, it looked the same as you had left it almost 7 years ago when you started hunting with Sam and Dean. You crack your door and peaked out making sure no one was there. You carefully limped out and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. You went down a few of them so that you could just see the kitchen, your father was sitting at the table on a computer while your mother was making the final preparations for dinner, you then saw movement and a girl about 3 or 4 with dark black hair and green eyes popped up from under the table. She must have been adopted because she looked nothing like my parents who had red and brown hair and deep brown eyes. You inherited your red hair from your mother and having a genetic disorder that gave you purple eyes.

“Daddddyy, pway wit meee” She pouted

“Not now daddy’s working and dinner is almost done” your mother said, putting food on the plates “Phillip!” she called, you heard a door open behind you and a kid that looked like the boy counter-part of the girl downstairs came out. He looked at you wide-eyed. you smiled warmly and put your fingers up to your lips motioning for him to be quiet. He nodded slightly before running down stairs. You watched them, laughing and eating dinner; you was glad my parents some-what moved on. You quickly made your way back to your old bedroom and climbed out the window and jumped grabbing onto the branch and quickly climbing down the tree, as you were heading back around the house you heard a meow and turned around; you saw a black cat sitting there looking at me. You gasped and picked him up

“Hey bud, you miss me?” you said to the cat that you’ve had since you were 15 “How are you still alive? You’re like 12 years old now” he meowed and pawed at my face. “Yeah, I’m gonna take you with me” you started walking back towards the motel. It took you a bit longer because of your leg but you made it. You collapsed on the bed, your cat jumped on your stomach and you started petting him. You then heard the door open and saw Dean come in.

“Hey (y/n), I’m back, Sam went to-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the cat on your stomach. “(y/n), why do you have a cat?” you sat up

“Oh, I, um, I went to my house today and this is my childhood cat” You said, he knew you guys were in your hometown

“Really? How’d that go” he asked, you shrugged

“I didn’t let them see me, but they do have a boy and a girl, twins I think.” You said, looking down, he came and sat by you on the bed.

“Do you miss them?” he asked

“Yeah… but they don’t need me back in their life, it would just put them in danger. Plus, you know, I;m happy that they’ve moved on.” You said, he wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. After a bit he spoke up.

“So what’s its name?” He asked

“What?”

“The cat, what’s its name”

“Oh, um….” You blushed when you realized what you had named him all those years ago. “His, uh, his name is Gabe… which is short for Gabriel” you said, you couldn’t help but laugh when you saw the look on his face.

“Why?!?” He asked incredulous

“What! I was really into mythology and the angels and Gabriel was my favorite” You said defensively, Gabe then jumped off your lap and headed for the kitchen.

“Hey no, Gabe! Gabe, come here! Gabriel, come here!” you yelled to your cat who you were definitely not done loving

“You called?” You heard a voice say. You looked to your left to see Gabriel standing there with a sucker in his mouth.

“No” Dean deadpanned

“Well of course you didn’t Dean-o, I was talking to (Y/n) over here” He said pointing at you with his lollipop.\

“Actually, I wasn’t I was calling over my cat, WHO IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS” I said, directing the last part at the cat.

“You named your cat Gabriel? I mean I’m flattered, really, but you were one strange child” He said smirking.

“Shushh, I was 15 and really into the mythology, and I didn’t know you guys actually existed!” you said, Gabe finally wandered in from the kitchen and jumped back on your lap “oh, now you’re here” you said, he started meowing when you wouldn’t pet him.

“Hey, go get him to pet you,” you said pointing at Gabriel, he quickly jumped at him then and Gabriel just barely caught him. He started petting him, then talking to him. Right, angels can talk to animals.

“I’m taking your cat out for a bit” He said, then disappeared

“Gabriel, you better bring my cat back!” you yelled, you then turned to Dean, “So, how was your day?”, he laughed and kissed you.

“Eh, it was okay” he said

“I bet I can make it better” You said, kissing him again, except longer this time.


End file.
